


Two in the Bush

by Pervasive_Threnody



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bees, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stream of Consciousness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervasive_Threnody/pseuds/Pervasive_Threnody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if Sanzo's afterglow lasts exactly forty-five seconds before his tight little ass clenches up again, even if he shoves Gojyo away and doesn't let him touch that spectacular body at all and promptly leaves without so much as a thank you, Gojyo's well content to let the status be quo and not ask for more.</p><p>Lots and lots of foul language.  Spoilers up to Reload volume 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the day has arrived. The fangirl once known as "the world's most hardcore 39 fan"* sneaks into enemy camp and runs someone's underwear up the flag pole.
> 
> Kidding! I'm mellow about pairings; my ship wars days are, hopefully, long gone. Live and let live. Besides, you can present a case for just about any pairing in Saiyuki. (Except Sanzo/Hazel. Come at me bro!!)
> 
> Given a choice I go right to a good Sanzo/Goku fic because for me it's so emotionally satisfying, which is what I enjoy the most in a fic, that most other pairings don't really measure up. But the fact remains I've read damn near all the decent ones I can find several times over, and I've started to want something new.
> 
> And I got the urge to challenge myself to step outside my comfort zone and write a story for a pairing I don't usually read that I could somewhat believe might happen. I just can't imagine Sanzo and Gojyo being mushy or romantic, no matter how hard I try, but I can definitely picture a grudging respect, lots of hatesex, and scratchin' the old itch going on. 
> 
> I, uh, guess I ended up justifying the betrayal of my OTP with the premise "We're here because we can't have what we want." But in fairness, what or who it is they want is left completely open to interpretation.
> 
> *No one ever called me that.

The first time Sanzo comes to him in the mood for a fuck Gojyo lets it happen because _hell yes, sex_ , and _hell yes, sex with Sanzo_. Who needs any other reason? Not him, that's for damn sure.

He's always considered himself a ladies' man, no question about it. Still does. But he can't remember the last time he actually got lucky with a woman, and hell he's been trotting along behind Sanzo's magnificent ass, staring at all that goddamn golden hair in the back of the Jeep, shamelessly appreciating the skinny manbitch slinking around in that black shirt and those skimpy jeans and _oh fuck, the cocktease is commando under there_ for how-fucking-long now, and there's only so much a man can take of that fuck-you-fuck-me attitude before it's just too much. He's only one man, after all. 

So he lets it happen because Sanzo is hotter than all the Buddhist hells combined, and because there's something to be said for a good grudgefuck. Which is exactly what it is. It's the same way every time. Sanzo shows up and jumps his ass, tries to get on top, like hell that's ever going to happen, and they wrestle naked for it until Gojyo pins him down with his patented Sha Gojyo Killer Ground Hold and Sanzo subsides, spitting insults over his shoulder _because the face-to-face thing, never gonna happen_ before settling in to be the bitchiest, stubbornest, hottest fuck Gojyo's ever had. And Sanzo doesn't do what he doesn't consent to, not for anyone, which leads Gojyo to suspect in the more coherent moments of sexytime that he really does like it up the ass, he just has to be a colossal dick about it and put on that insanely sexy display of alpha-male posturing for the sake of the status quo.

That or he's just one lazy sonuvabitch. Hell, why not both?

So they've settled into this routine, Sanzo coming to him when he damn well feels like it because Gojyo gets absolutely nothing if he tries it the other way round except for a smack and a growled, "Get your filthy paws off me" or some such endearment like that. The sex doesn't happen often; far less, in fact, than Gojyo likes, but he knows full well from experience it's better to take what you can get instead of waiting for what you really want. It's a hell of a lot better than the nothing he was getting, and his satisfied dick agrees.

And even if Sanzo's afterglow lasts exactly forty-five seconds before his tight little ass clenches up again, even if he shoves Gojyo away and doesn't let him touch that spectacular body at all and promptly leaves without so much as a thank you, Gojyo's well content to let the status be quo and not ask for more.

Then Sanzo starts showing up more, like, way more. Like, almost every night more. But every time Gojyo thinks to question it _like the prick would even answer_ Sanzo's in already his face and down his pants, _holyshit_ , his breath hot and heavy and reeking of beer and those shitty Marlboro cigarettes, and Gojyo's too stupefied by _sex_ and _Sanzo being willing to have sex_ , with _him_ of all people, to question it. He's only one very, very horny man, after all, who just happens to have access to the choicest piece of ass in Shangri-la. 

Life is good.

***

After the shitty raven kicks the shit out of them and shoves all that shit back up the way it came out, a very, very long day is spent driving to the next town. Nobody's anywhere near top condition because Hakkai can only heal so much without killing himself, and Sanzo's ungraciously taking the lion's share of chi no matter how much he bitches about it. The rest of them can actually _walk_ , so bumps and bruises and scrapes are left to stitch on their own. It's not the first time and it won't be the last. 

Gojyo would like to point this out to His Eminence with relish and glee, but thinks better of needling Sanzo when he sees The Look on Hakkai's face. He just sighs and submits to the hegemonic hotties in his life and takes out his frustration on the omega-male monkey _or is he?_ because there's nothing to be done for it if he doesn't want to wake up tomorrow with green hair or shaved eyebrows or a bowl haircut.

The day crawls by, fades into evening. Gojyo's glad he's got a room to himself tonight because the silence when they're all together is so loud he can't hear himself think. Then again, Gojyo's not sure he wants to think at this point. Mellow and pleasantly buzzed with the help of a beer or three, he settles in intending to worry about all this tomorrow, if he can by some miracle manage to sleep tonight.

***

The door to his room opens with a bang, closes with a slam and a scrape of the turning lock. Gojyo leaps up in bed with a jerk. Sometime during the long night he'd fallen asleep, fucking finally, and now this shit. If it's the monkey sleepwalking again he's going to --

But Gojyo just knows it's Sanzo, no way it's anyone else because he smells before he sees him. _Holy fuck that's a lot of alcohol._ Fucker smells like he's sampled one or two or six of everything in the bar downstairs. 

Slowly Gojyo's eyes adjust to the darkness, and sure enough it's the holy shithead himself, swaying a little, looking as fuckable as ever, plenty dangerous, but that's pretty much every day ending in "bi."

"Hey." Not much else to say on a night like this. It might be the only thing Gojyo says at all if Sanzo's thinking what he's thinking. 

Apparently so, because he lurches forward without the usual preamble of swaggering and insults and tumbles forthwith onto the bed. This is fine with Gojyo. Getting to the point is good.

Except when Gojyo tries to get to the point, to roll Sanzo over on his stomach and get things moving because there's no foreplay allowed, ever, Sanzo won't go. Of course Sanzo wouldn't be Sanzo if he was actually cooperative, so Gojyo thinks nothing of it and gives in to a little bit of rough-and-tumble, making sure to get in a few "accidental" ass-grabs along the way. 

Only Sanzo won't settle. He counters every one of Gojyo's maneuvers until they're both breathless. Flushed and sweating is a real good look on Sanzo, the bastard wears it like a fashion statement, but what the hell's he playing at here?

"Oi," he ventures between sharp pants, poking Sanzo in the side. God Sanzo's breath really stinks. Turning his head from it, Gojyo slews his eyes toward the wall and looks at a painting of a desert scene hanging in a woebegone wooden frame. He's not sure even what to say anymore that won't piss Lord Sanzo off, so why not go for broke? "Oi, Cherry-chan, what's crawled up your ass this time and left no room for me?"

Before Gojyo realizes what's happening, he's flipped on his back and looking up, and it's clear Sanzo's decided he doesn't want to play catcher tonight. His hair curtains his expression as he digs his straddling thighs into Gojyo's leg and _oh yeah_. For a minute he zones out and lets things just happen, enjoying the feel of another warm body moving in rhythm with his. If Sanzo's finally decided foreplay is a thing he wants to be a thing, a thing which will give Gojyo even more excuses to feel up that incredible ass and the body attached to it, who the fuck is he to argue? Big Man agrees wholeheartedly. Wholedickedly? Whatever.

Still he's getting stronger and stronger vibes that something's not right here. Without so much as a blink Sanzo's just broken his first two rules of Never Doing This Ever, and Sanzo's rules are about as negotiable as the run rising in the east. The fuck is going on here?

With a good deal of effort Gojyo manages to roll them side by side, facing one another. He chances the Breath of Death, takes a good look at Sanzo, and his heart drops to his feet.

Gojyo's seen that look before, just once. It was the first honest, raw emotion he'd ever seen Sanzo express, the night he woke up without his sutra and like the psycho he is tried to fucking crawl back for it while stitched up in about ten different places. Whatever nightmare had lain Sanzo that low, he's having it again now, but this time he can't wake up from it.

And seeing Mighty Lord Sanzo like this kinda does some unmanly things to Gojyo, 'cause if Sanzo of all people, the single axis point on which the whole damn world is balanced, is scared shitless, the rest of them might as well surrender their own shit right now. So he's glad he when Sanzo dips his head, hiding that haunted expression with his lovely lovely hair. His hips move in an unsteady rhythm on Gojyo's leg, one goal in mind, jerking with a desperation Gojyo didn't even know the lazy prick could have. It's like he's just...gone. Wants to fuck his brains out when the alcohol isn't enough. But why --

Oh.

He remembers their flight, racing the bats straight out of hell to reach Sanzo in time, hearing and _feeling_ Sanzo's world-shattering cry of despair before Goku reached out and brought him back. He didn't know Sanzo could make that sound; hell, that he's capable of experiencing that extremity of emotion beyond even what Kami-sama had inflicted kind of comes as a surprise. But Gojyo knows as well as he knows himself, only one thing could ever make Sanzo feel that kind of fear.

And it has nothing to do with him.

"Ah, Sanzo," he mutters, jerking an arm around the scrawny waist, trying to pull him upright. "It ain't me you want, why are you even here." Deep down Gojyo knows it's not exactly what he wants either, but the beggar never gets to choose. 

He shakes his head, tries to focus on the present as Sanzo pushes away with a keening pathetic sort of mewl, eyes still on the prize. Apparently if he can't fuck his brains out, humping them out will do just as well.

And Gojyo just isn't gonna take them down that road. He may be a whore and a gambler and a rogue and whatever, but won't ever, not ever, stoop to taking someone who can't consent. Not even Sanzo...especially not Sanzo, even though he's an unholy balding blowhard and more bitchy than just about any woman Gojyo has ever known. 

Sanzo, who's yanking their chains westward, and they all complain about the road trip from hell, but still they follow, day after day because he's not a Sanzo, he's _fuckin' Sanzo_ , a ruthless cockblocker who'll choke a man to death with nothing but his gold card if it's all he's got and the man's in his way, then turn around and spot you a light after you save his life, right before he shoves a boot up your ass for being lazy. 

Sanzo, who'll brain you with a paper fan or fire a few choice bullets your way, then set your ass straight for whatever stupid thing you did by telling you exactly what to do about fixing it, and he's pretty much always right because he just _knows_. His voice and words and thoughts cut straight through the bullshit to the truth on the other side and show you the way there, and you just can't help but follow. 

And Gojyo's not sure right now what all that says about him, what to say about it all except for _no, Sanzo, not tonight, not when you don't know ass from teakettle and won't even remember this tomorrow._

"Dumbass," Gojyo mumbles, catching his breath, not sure who he's talking about. He snakes an arm around the back of Sanzo's head, reaches under that awesome hair, and gently pinches the tender pressure points of his neck. Sanzo's out like a candle, slumped against his side like a living rag doll, and Gojyo contemplates knocking himself out too because no way in hell he's sleeping after this.

He lies back, brings Sanzo with him and rolls him to the side. He curls up on the other half of the bed and stares and stares at the ceiling until it blurs before his unfocused eyes. 

_Please_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this came from. Again with the smut when I'm trying to write! I mean, I still love a good fic, don't get me wrong. Not putting down fandom. But lately all I'm getting from the muse is "WE CAN HAZ WRITE SMUTFIC PLZ," and I'm all "No, Muse, stahp. Let's work on our stories, K?" And the muse is all, "NAO IS SMUTFIC SEXYTIMES THX."
> 
> Where did I go wrong? Sigh.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
